Substantial attention has been paid to the creation of composite materials with unique properties. Included in this class of materials are materials with improved viscoelastic character, varying densities, varying surface characteristics and other properties which may be used to construct a material with improved properties. As an example, silica sand has been commonly used in applications such as abrasives. Sand paper is an example. However, sandpaper will lose abrasion capacity in a relatively short period of time depending on its application and its use over time,
Composite materials have been made for many years by combining generally two dissimilar materials to obtain beneficial properties from both. A true composite is unique because the interaction of the materials provides the best properties and characteristics of both components. Many types of composite materials are known. Generally, the art recognizes that combining metals of certain types and at proportions that form an alloy provides unique properties in metal/metal alloy materials. Metal/ceramic composites have been made typically involving combining metal powder or fiber with clay materials that can be sintered into a metal/ceramic composite.
Combining typically a thermoplastic or thermosetting polymer phase with a reinforcing powder or fiber produces a range of filled materials and, under the correct conditions, can form a true polymer composite. A filled polymer, with the additive as filler, cannot display composite properties. A filler material typically is comprised of inorganic materials that act as either pigments or extenders for the polymer systems. Fillers are often replacements for a more expensive component in the composition. A vast variety of fiber-reinforced composites have been made typically to obtain fiber reinforcement properties to improve the mechanical properties of the polymer in a specific composite.
Many of these materials containing polymer and particulate are admixtures and are not true composites. Admixtures are relatively easily separable into the constituent parts and, once separated, display the individual properties of the components. A true composite resists separation and displays enhanced properties of the input materials whereas the individual input materials often do not display the enhanced properties. A true composite does not display the properties of the individual components but display the unique character of the composite.
While a substantial amount of work has been done regarding composite materials generally, the use of inorganic, non metallic or mineral particles in a polymer composite has not been obtained. Tuning the density the formation of these materials into a composite of a polymer and an inorganic mineral or non-metal provides novel mechanical, and physical properties into the composite and, when used, obtains properties that are not present in other materials. A need exists for material that has tunable density, low toxicity, and improved properties in terms of properties.